


Make you happy

by AlAngel



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, but fluff end, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: Request: Can I please request a Graham (OUAT) x Reader fic where he is about to ask her to move in but she thinks he is going to break up with her? Angsty but with a good end if that’s okay? Xx





	Make you happy

Title: Make you happy

Pairing: Graham x female!Reader

Word Count: ~1.7k

Warnings: angst, h/c, but fluff end

Request: Can I please request a Graham (OUAT) x Reader fic where he is about to ask her to move in but she thinks he is going to break up with her? Angsty but with a good end if that’s okay? Xx

....

Storybrooke had been nice and quiet the last couple of weeks - or really ever since you remembered. No unusual disturbances, just the peaceful and very quiet small town live you always pictured yourself having. Well it had been quite like that ever since the blonde with the red jacket had turned up. Her and the mayor banged heads almost instantly and things around town started to change. There was always tension in the air, worse than between Regina and Gold actually. Emma, as Graham told you, was really something else. And despite everyone else in town liking her spirit and stubbornness against Mayor Mills you didn’t like her one bit.

You noticed whenever Graham would talk about her, how great she was doing as deputy, that there was a spark in his eye. Something you hadn’t seen in him since as long as you could think. He had more or less simply functioned, his job dull with no real crime happening around. You always made it your daily goal to make him smile at least once a day even before you went out, but even over the months of your relationship you noticed he was missing something. He seemed to have found it now.

If a couple of days with the admittedly pretty woman had such an impact on him what would happen in weeks or months? Emma seemed determined on out stubborning Ms Mills so there was no hope she’d leave your life alone. It was probably only matter of time till Graham would move on, do better than a girlfriend who wouldn’t even make him as happy as a stranger could. You saw your relationship crash and burn whenever he’d tell you about his day with Emma down at the station.

“Why are you so brooding today, (Y/n)?” Whale asked while dropping a huge pile of charts on your desk “You know I’d be more than happy to cheer you up.”

“Last time I checked you wanted to cheer up nurse Tiana” You replied with an eye roll. Working in the hospital wasn’t bad same as Doctor Whale wasn’t a bad person, but his hitting on every single nurse became old and annoying ages ago.

“Why settle on second best if my pretty little (Y/n) needed me?” He winked.

“I’ll let you know when I need you” Shrugging you looked down at all the new medical charts. Damn he would make you late for dinner with Graham. Dinner with Graham! Suddenly you remembered why you had been brooding all day. He had texted you earlier just after your shift stated that he’d pick you up for dinner, he apparently had something important to discuss with you. After that text it didn’t take a genius to figure out that your boyfriend finally caught on onto what woman made him happy and whom he needed to dump first.

You didn’t look forward to that conversation.

Like every day your shift ended at five when the nurses for the night shift turned up and went over the details of the day - nothing out of the ordinary today, just like always. Today you took your sweet time however explaining to them how nothing happened and after that for changing out of your scrubs and into casual clothes. Had you known Graham wanted to get dinner you would have brought something a bit more impressive, but on the other hand why bothering to dress up for getting dumped. Your heart felt heavy as you thought about losing Graham while blankly staring into the mirror. Maybe a new hair cut to spice things up would have done wonders to keeping his interest or maybe you could have tried to look more stunning and confident. You sighted, maybe he wasn’t meant to be yours in the first place.

A knock on the changing room disrupted your thoughts. It was time to face the world again. “For the last time Whale, I don’t need your help dressing or undressing!” You yelled while grabbing both your jacket and bag. When you opened the door forcefully you ran square into a broad chest you know all too well. Graham smiled as he simply held onto you and kissed your hair. “Please tell me you’re kidding and Whale doesn’t actually suggest such things?”

“He’s way too scared of me to dare that” You shrugged out of his arms ignoring his confusion about the brief hello-hug “I know where his precious car is parked - and where the keys are.” And where he keeps his ‘work’ alcohol, you added mentally.

“Planning on stealing cars are we?” Graham slid his arm around your waist before leaning in to whisper in your ear “I might have to handcuff you for that”

You just hummed unsure of what to say. To be honest you had expected him to be more distant and serious even before actually telling you to get out of his life. Maybe he was pretending? Probably, playing safe till you got some privacy, so you could save face in front of your colleagues. You’d hate to have the gossipy night nurses watch every step of your breakup. Graham was considering like that even to the woman he no longer loved or never had.

“You’re awfully quiet” He said as you left the hospital to walk down to grannies “Something happened at work today?”

“Nothing unusual” You tried to smile casual “How was the station?”

“Quiet.”

You entered the diner and Ruby immediately jumped on you. She looked super excited for some reason, her usual fidgety and energetic personality was even more on edge while a gigantic smile was plastered on her face. “Got the table you wanted, sheriff” You smiled and she let both of you to a nice secluded table with candles and flowers. Graham smiled at the waitress before he pulled out the chair for you. Really this was pretty grand for a break up diner, but you didn’t complain the table was nice and private, so the nosy rest of Storybook would have to mind their own business.

Graham sat opposite you with a small smile on his lips, he seemed to study you intently which caused you to get even more nervous.

“What are you looking at?” You grumbled with a small huff, his smile didn’t even falter at your harsh words.

“Just you” He replied. Before you could protest Ruby came with two wine glasses and a subtle wink as she put yours down in front of you. After the young woman was gone again Graham took your hands from across the table, automatically your eyes shot up to meet his.

“(Y/n), I’ve been thinking” Oh so her it came “A lot changed recently with Emma coming to town and joining me at the station.”

You nodded warily, already preparing for the worst. And she’s better than you. She made me realise I could do better. She makes me happy like you never could.

“I know the whole town is going crazy about her and the mayor, but I don’t care. I think it’s great to have someone else down at the station, someone who can handle a drunk miner. She’s a real help, you know.”

“I get it she’s perfect” You snapped, having heard enough “I’ll get the little things I ever left at your place after my shift tomorrow.” You got up, not able to sit through the rest of this. With a deep breath you grabbed your jacket and bag and made your way through the diner. All you wanted was to go home and be sad and angry and a mess.

That plan went out the window, when someone grabbed your wrist just outside the diner. As you turned you faced a very confused and sad Graham.

“(Y/n) what was that?” He asked his voice shaken “I thought we were doing okay? I know my job often clashes with your shifts and that some days I could do a better job at cooking - That’s why I took you out tonight in the first place.” He sighted, a hand combing through his hair and making a mess of it “I… We… I didn’t see it coming. But if that’s how you feel about us, that’s okay. I want you to be happy, (y/n/n).”

“You make me happy, Graham” You smiled slipping your wrist from his grip to squeeze his hands “But I’m not selfish enough to keep you if I can clearly see how someone else makes you happy. You and Emma are probably meant to be or something.”

He met your eyes and the relief written all over it made your heart shatter. Suddenly you were pulled into a tight hug and spun around in a circle right under a street lamp. Any other timing and it would have been the perfect romantic moment. Right now you hated the uncalled for public display of affection. When Graham finally set you down again his bright smile was overwhelming and nothing like he ever smiled at you.

“So if I tell you I have zero romantic feelings for Emma you won’t move out? Because tonight was about asking the opposite actually.” Graham pulled out a small box of his pocket and popped the lid open. There lay a small silvery necklace with a key attached to it. “With Emma I have help at the station. I can schedule my shifts better which gives me more time for other things.” His voice turned more serious – He must have put a lot of thought into what came next “(Y/n), I want this other things to be us. You made me happy when I didn’t have much else but a dull job and an empty apartment. You are amazing and I could never love anyone like I love you. I want this, us, to be together.” His soft hand cradled your cheek, bringing your eyes from the key chain up to meet his “Will you move in with me?”

“Yes” There were tears in your eyes but you ignored them as you brought your lips to his “I love you”


End file.
